Saruman
|place = 7/18 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 30 |image = |season2 = 7 |tribes2 = |place2 = 19/20 |challenges2 = 0 |votesagainst2 = 4 |days2 = 5 |image2 = |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins=6 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 7 | dayslasted= 35 | totalvotes= 12 }}Saruman was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. He later returned to compete in All-Stars. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Saruman was on the Magic tribe, where he formed a bond with Harry Potter and found himself on the outs of the tribe, with an alliance of Akko, Scarlet Witch, and Sorcerer Mickey being the top dogs. Their tribe won the first 5 immunities, but with Other Mother dissolved onto the tribe, when they finally lost, Saruman saw his opportunity to work with Other Mother, Harry, and Pearl to take out one of the big dogs of the tribe. Pearl refused this plan, though, leading to Saruman's group of 3 trying to throw Pearl under the bus instead. This plan was a failure, so when Magic lost immunity yet again, Saruman resorted to targeting Harry, and actually managed to be successful despite a brewing rivalry with Scarlet Witch, wherein the two would hurl insults at and yell at one another, generally being against one another in the game. At the merge, Saruman and Scarlet were able to put their rivalry aside and work together for game reasons. They both bonded with Rachel, who was able to convince her alliance leader Tadakatsu to have their 4, which also included Kid Detective and Laura B, flip on the Muggles and throw Andrew under the bus. However, Laura B told Andrew the plan and flipped on her bigger 4, followed by Andrew correctly playing the idol to eliminate Pearl. The Magic tribe then decided to take out Rachel for being such a social and strategic threat and connector within the Muggles, pulling this off by way of Scarlet Witch playing her idol and nullifying the votes against her, which scared Tadakatsu and Kid Detective back into working with Magic, where they then took out Andrew as a group. At the Final 8, Saruman went along with Akko's plan to backstab Tadakatsu and Kid Detective, working with Laura B to eliminate Kid Detective. What Saruman didn't know was the reason this plan worked, which was that Akko had made a promise to Tadakatsu and Kid Detective she would flip on Saruman and Scarlet down the line. Even though she had gone back on the promise by taking out Kid Detective, she was concerned about her jury management, and with Saruman's confidence raised up to an all time high, he went on with a plan to take out Godzilla, who was beloved by everyone. This plan put the final nail in his coffin, with Scarlet Witch deciding it was time she saw her rival out of the game, forcing Akko to cut him whether she liked it or not. Godzilla's many friends and allies also helped in this pressure, leading to a unanimous vote against Saruman. Voting History 1 - In Believe What You'll Believe, Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Magic Tribe Category:Magic Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Juror 5 Category:Contestants